Benutzer:Drive-By
Über mich : Ich bin 15 Jahre alt, wohne in der Nähe von Offenburg und spiele neben GTA gerne Shooter und Rollenspiele (eigentlich alles). In meiner Freizeit zocke ich gerne, lese, hänge mit meinen Freunden ab und mache sonst noch alles mögliche. Ich höre gerne Metal und Rock - Nebenbei plage ich mich in der Schule ab. Ich zocke GTA aktiv seit Vice City und habe bereits alle Teile (Ausnahme "Chinatown Wars") gezockt. ''Ich selbst besitze : *'GTA Vice City (uncut)' : 85% (ehemals 100%, durch einen Pc Wechsel ist leider der Spielstand weg) *'GTA San Andreas 78% : (xbox) 100% (PC,uncut) *'''GTA Vice City Stories : 100% *'GTA Lieberty City Stories ': 72% *'GTA Advance' : 100% *'GTA 2 ': Irgendwo in der 3. Stadt *'Grand Theft Auto' : "irgendwo und nirgendwo" *'GTA III '''ist leider die Disk kaputt gegangen :-( wieder besorgt (uncut) *'GTA IV besitze ich leider nicht Kürzlich besorgt (mit der Anschaffung einer Xbox 360) :64% *'The Lost and Damned : '''Gerade besorgt, ergänzt/ *'The Ballad of Gay Tony : 'ebenfalls gerade besorgt, ergänzt/ * *'GTA Chinatown Wars ' Steht auf meiner Anschaffungsliste Stehe bei Fragen zu allen oben genanneten GTAs gerne zur Verfügung. Vehasstetste Mission : N.O.E.(GTA San Andreas) thumb|dieser Polizist ist echt (H)armlos thumb|left|Die Polizisten sparen echt an allem... Meine Komentare zu den GTA s Hier mal meine persönliche Bewertung zu jedem GTA (ist allein Subjektiv und nach meinem Empfinden) : *'Grand Theft Auto ': Finde es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich öde (besonders das man so schnell stirbt), aber dafür das es das aller erste GTA ist ganz pasabel *'London 1969 : auch nicht gerade der Renner, ist aber immer noch cooler wie das erste *'London 1961 : '''Habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht wirklich getestet,aber ein Paar neue Autos sind immer cool *'GTA II : Ziemlich cool, das geilste 2D GTA. Besonders cool finde ich die vielen neuen Waffen (im vergleich zum ersten Teil) sowie die Amokläufe. Viel besser als das erste *'GTA III ': Ganz reizvoll, aufgrund fehlender Möglichkeiten (man kann sich nichtmal ducken), allerdings das schlechteste 3D GTA (dafür allerdings ganz okay) *'GTA Vice City ': Echt ein Kracher, mir gefallen fast alle Missionen. 7 mal durchgespielt. Meine Lieblingsmissionen sind "Pizza Mortale" und "Keep your Friends close" (Freunde und andere Feinde). Mein Lieblings GTA nach IV (hat auch absolut den geilsten Soundtrack) *'''GTA San Andreas : Auch unglaublich geil. Aufgrund seines Wahnsinns Umfang und den vielen Verfügbaren Mods schier unglaublich groß. Bietet stundenlangen Spielspaß *'GTA Advance' : Für ein Spiel zwischendurch ganz nett aber nicht grad der Reiser. Meine Lieblingsmission ist "Abflug" *'GTA Liberty City Stories ': ein netter Zeitvertreib für zwischendurch, aber auf Dauer nicht gerade reizvoll.' ' *'GTA Vice City Stories ': Ziemlich cool, mein erstes PSP Spiel. Finde es auch nach 2 maligem durchspielen immer noch reizvoll einfach mal Chaos zu verursachen. Auch die Story finde ich sehr interessant(besonders weil man noch Hintergrund Informationen zu Vice City erhält). Meine Lieblingsmission ist " Last Stand". *'GTA Chinatown Wars ': Habe ich leider noch nie gespielt, finde es aber interessant (habe auch viel gutes darüber gehört). Steht auf meiner Einkaufsliste. *'GTA IV :' Habe es erst 1 bis 2 mal bei Kolegen gespielt und finde es der Hammer. Werde es mir wohl nächsten Monat besorgen (zusammen mit einer XBOX 360, bin gerade am sparen) Hab ich mir kürzlich besorgt und finde es hammer, mein neuer Favorit. Geile Grafik, geiles gameplay, hier stimmt einfach alles. *'The Lost and Damned :' Gerade erst geholt, bisher aber ziemlich geil, besonders das neue Motorad Handling ergänzt/ *'''The Ballad of Gay Tony : '''Noch cooler als TLaD, geile neue Waffen ergänzt/ Meine Entdeckungen Der Boxtrainer im Fitness-Center von Los Santos lässt sich sehr kreativ töten : Ihr müsst darauf achten das er noch am Boxsack trainiert. Rennt gegen den Boxsack gegen den der Trainer schlägt, so das dieser gegen den Trainer prallt. Mit etwas Glück fällt er nun um und nimmt dabei Schaden. Macht das 3-4 mal dann ist er Tot. Zusatz : Man kann mit dem Boxsack auch andere Leute verletzen... z.B. den Typ der den Leuten im Ring zujubelt. Einfach einmal schlagen so das er einem folgt , und in den schwingenden Boxsack rennen lassen. Zusatz 2 : Mit etwas "Glück" kann man sich auch selbst verletzten(indem man sich vom schwingenden Boxsack treffen lässt). Dabei sinkt direkt die Lebensenergie(auch wenn man eine Schutzweste hatt), vermutlich weil das Spiel denkt man wird überfahren. Meine Beiträge *